


Dementor's Kiss

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dementors, Halloween, M/M, Party, fluff with implied smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4996681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At Niall's annual Halloween Fest, Louis just wants to get drunk and party, but a green-eyed dementor might just steal his soul....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dementor's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!

Louis crinkled his beer can in his hand and tossed it at the trash haphazardly. He missed.

"Ooops. My bad," he muttered, glancing around to see if anybody in his and Niall's packed apartment had seen him. It wouldn't do for a man of his athletic talents to be seen missing shots, even as drunk as he was. But nope, he thought as he scanned the costumed guests, all clear. Or, close to all clear. A heavily cloaked figure appeared to be looking at him. Maybe? The tattered black hood made it sort of hard to tell.

A strong hand appeared out of folds of black cloak and lifted a beer to him mockingly. Okay, Louis had been spotted. Whatever. He stuck his tongue out at the grim reaper wannabe and turned back to the fridge to get one of Niall's hidden high quality beers. Louis wasn't drinking any of that shite his flatmate was serving to the public during his annual Halloween party.

"Haven't you had a bit too much?" A warm voice asked behind Louis. Louis jumped, thunking his head on the top of the fridge.

He turned around with a smirk, saying, "Never. There's no such thing as too much of a good thing."

"I'll say." The man said seductively, his head bobbing slightly.

"Are you checking me out?" Louis asked. He waved a hand at his face and said, "I can't really tell what with the shroud."

"Do you want me to be checking you out?" The grim reaper asked, pulling the hood off with a dimpled smirk.

And oh, wow, green eyes and dark curls and yup...those were definitely dimples... and wow. Louis was too drunk for this. Or maybe not drunk enough? He chugged a few swallows of his beer to recover, noting the way those green eyes fixed on his neck.

"Depends. Is it good for my health to have death incarnate checking me out?"

"I'm not death incarnate!" He said, pouting. "I'll give you a hint," he added, pursing his lips and sucking in air, making a faint ooOOOoooo sound.

"A ghost?" Louis asked. "An extra scary black ghost? The grim reaper?"

The curls flew around as the boy shook his head. He started humming something familiar, to familiar, almost-- "Harry Potter!" Louis exclaimed. "Dementor! You're a dementor!"

The dementor's smile was like a sun coming out. "Yeah. _I'm_ a dementor," he giggled, "and _you're_ really hot."

Louis smirked, crowding the boy against the cabinets, shoving party goers out of his way. He ignored the disgruntled swears of a living hot dog, too focused on the way the fit dementor's pupils widened and his mouth opened. "What's your name?"

"Harry. You?"

"Louis."

"Louuueeees," Harry murmured drunkenly. "I like it."

"I'm glad. Do you think you would also like my bedroom?"

"I don't know, is it dark and depressing? We dementors have standards."

"It's the new Azkaban."

"That's a pretty heavy claim.  I'll have to see it to believe it," Harry said.

"C'mon then," Louis said, "This party is turning into a bit of a dement-bore, if you know what I mean."

Harry giggled.  Louis smirked and tugged him eagerly towards his room, ignoring the way Harry clumsily tripped into him.  A stumble which, judging from the way Harry's hands slipped, was almost certainly on purpose.

"Hey Louis," Harry murmured in Louis' ear eagerly. "Wanna know a dementor secret?"

"Yeah?" Louis said, slamming his bedroom door shut. Harry crowded him against the door eagerly and dropped to his knees. He stared up at Louis with wide green eyes, smirking drily. Louis swallowed heavily as Harry's fingers pulled down his zipper.

Harry paused a centimeter away from Louis' dick, pulled back and grinned at Louis's wide eyes. His voice was rough as he murmured, "Souls aren't the only things we dementors suck."

 

Twelve hours and and two trips to the toilet later, Louis found a post-it note on the pillow next to him with a hastily scribbled phone number and note. 

_text me if you want dementMORE xx_

Louis burst out laughing.  He sat on his bed for a few minutes, nursing his head and smiling.

Then Louis picked up his phone and began to type.

**Author's Note:**

> hi so this fic has probably been done before but i was scrolling through tumblr and found this...
> 
>  
> 
> http://beau--brummell.tumblr.com/post/131124143186
> 
> and was deeply inspired. so....


End file.
